Episode 5263 (24th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot James tells Maxine that they have a problem. Sienna texts Maxine to call her. Liberty tries to cheer her up to no avail. Mitchell is unimpressed to discover that Cleo has invited Scott over whilst they have the place to themselves. Damon is furious to learn that there is a larger chance of him facing prison due to Levi not answering the phone. James tells Damon that he needs to prove to the jury that Maxine is dying to give him a better chance of getting him off. James reveals that Maxine has given James the number for a bingo hall in Cardiff. Cleo manages to properly reconcile Scott and Mitchell, and Scott and Cleo convince Mitchell to go on a night out with them. Azim meets Leela and compliments her hair. Yasmine is annoyed by not being able to hear but is determined to not let it ruin her life. Maxine worries when she sees James speak to Misbah. Misbah refuses to give James Maxine's medical records. However, Maxine inadvertently gives James the idea of asking Mitchell. Liberty tells Sienna that she "will go into that bathroom and do the most important pee of her life - an actual V.I.P". She talks Sienna into agreeing. Maxine asks Mitchell to not give James her records. She tries to guilt Mitchell and he says that he will use doctor patient confidentiality as an excuse but warns her that if James tries to legally obtain the records, it's out of his hands. When Mitchell is called from the room, James goes into the filing cabinet and takes Maxine's records himself. He hides them as Mitchell walks back in and confronts Mitchell over being with Maxine. Mitchell tells James that Maxine has a rare condition, but refuses to confirm or deny that she is dying. Liberty gives Brody the pregnancy test - it's negative. Sienna is upset and they hug her. James spots Maxine's records in Mitchell's bag and plans to take them when he's not looking. Sienna tells Maxine that Liberty isn't pregnant and because of Maxine, they can't try again. Damon and Maxine ask Brody and Sienna to look after Minnie. Brody assures him that they will but Sienna snaps and prepares to reveal all, but Maxine fakes a turn. James takes a photo of Maxine's records and puts them back in Mitchell's bag before leaving. Mitchell invites Scott back to his house. Yasmine finds arrows on the floor and follows them to the living area where Imran has placed snacks on the table and a Bollywood film on the TV, which he mutes and turns the subtitles on. Yasmine is touched. Mitchell returns home with Scott drunk. Mitchell drunkenly flirts with "Anita" and asks "her" to stay. Sienna apologises to Maxine. James goes through the photos of Maxine's medical records. Maxine makes a toast, subtly apologising to Sienna. James discovers that Maxine has Munchausen's Syndrome - she's not really dying. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019